New Faces
by K.twilight.K
Summary: Bella moves to Forks dreading the fact that she may be a loner, but she meets the Cullens and falls in love with Emmett. Will she and Emmett get their Happily Ever After? Please comment and btw all characters are OOC. Well most of them anyway! loveee xxx
1. Preface

**PREFACE**

As Charlie's cruiser passed the sign that read: "The City of Forks Welcomes You", I knew that I would hate it here in Forks. Not only is it the rainiest city in America – maybe even the world! – I have to start a new school in the middle of semester. IN THE MIDDLE OF SEMESTER!!! Never mind the fact that I might not understand half the work, the thing I worried about most was that I wouldn't know anyone. I was gonna be the social reject, the one nobody liked, the loner...grrr!!! I hate my life!!!


	2. Chapter One: The House

**CHAPTER ONE - THE HOUSE**

As Charlie parked in the drive of his house I knew that there was one thing I would like. His house was amazing. It was a three storey detached house with a red roof and a big drive. Big enough for three or four cars at least!!! I was shocked, seriously!!! How could Charlie afford this type of house? I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder as Charlie struggled with my luggage. It took me a while to pack my case; I didn't have a clue what to put in it and half the stuff from back home would be too thin to wear here in dull, cold Forks. Eventually, I just threw in my winter clothes and then went out and bought a raincoat. Red. My favourite colour!!!

I walked up to the door staring at the beautiful house in front of me. I reached out to push the door open but it was locked. Stupid Bella, of course it would be locked!!! I laughed at how stupid I was being and then turned to Charlie who threw me the keys. I opened the door and stepped inside to a warm and open kitchen/dining/livingroom area.


	3. Chapter Two: Edward

**CHAPTER TWO - EDWARD**

Forks High School here I come! Urgh! Charlie drove me to school in his cruiser, and if that wasn't bad enough, the rain was pouring down and making me soaking wet. I stepped out of the dreaded car and nearly forgot to grab my bright red Gucci bag that Renee had bought. That's all I needed on my first day at Forks High. No bag. I slammed the door shut and caught Charlie giving me a dirty look; I stuck my tongue out at him and stomped in the direction of the main office.

I stepped inside to the warm smell of cinnamon and smiled. I liked the smell of cinnamon! I headed straight up to the main desk, not noticing the stray cable lying on the floor. I tripped, but stuck my hands out to break my fall...then I felt a pair of cool, no not cool, extremely cold hands grab my elbows. I looked up to see who had saved me and saw an exceptionally beautiful guy around the same age as me staring down at me with shiny topaz eyes. He smiled at me and helped me regain my balance. He shook my hand and breathed:

"I'm Edward, and watch where you're going next time!!!" I smiled and managed to whisper:

"I...I...I'm Bella. Bella Swan." He smiled and patted my shoulder. I turned to walk towards the desk and deliberately looked at my feet, knowing he would be watching. I heard a faint laugh as I reached the desk and I smiled.


	4. Chapter Three: The Cullens

**A/N: I have given Bella the same timetable that I have. Please do not leave me comments saying something like: "Bella doesn't have Home Ec" cuz I have decided that she does. Ok? Good.**

**Oh and btw don't tell me that this chapter is too short. It took up two and a half pages on Microsoft Word!!!**

**Also sorry for the long wait. I've been sorta tied up with Crimbo stuff and all that. Next chapter won't be up til after Crimbo. Please give me comments with ideas cuz I'm kinda stuck. I have a bit of a plan, but its not set in stone if you know what I mean!!!**

**CHAPTER THREE - THE CULLENS**

I retrieved my timetable from the woman at the desk and looked at what I had first. Home Economics! I found the right classroom and walked in to see a clean white kitchen with shiny granite worktops at every station. I told the teacher my name and she told me to go sit at the back. I walked up the middle of the classroom and sat in the only empty seat in the class. I was sitting next to a boy who had the biggest muscles I had ever seen. His hair was really curly, but it was short, really short. He looked at me and smiled the cheesiest grin ever and said:

"I'm Emmett Cullen and you are very pretty!" he took my timetable out of my hands and read out my name. "Isabella Swan..."

"Bella. And if you're wondering where you've heard that name before, I'm the chief's daughter." Suddenly the teacher shouted at me and Emmett to pay attention and as I didn't want a bad rep, I shut the hell up.

At the end of period Emmett helped me pack my stuff away. He waited on me and walked me to my next class. Biology. He told me that his foster brother was in this class and that he was leaving me in good hands.

I walked in to see Edward sitting at an octagon shaped table with two girls opposite him all staring in awe. He signalled for me to sit in the empty seat next to him, so I dropped my Gucci bag at his feet and went and told the teacher my name. I returned to Edward who pulled my chair out for me like a proper gentleman from the 1900's. I blushed as I sat down and the girls started talking to me like we were already friends.

"Hey, I'm Jessica" said the smallest one with really curly brown hair. Though it wasn't as curly as Emmett's, "And this is Angela" she pointed to the girl on her right, who was taller than Jessica but she looked much shyer. Angela had long auburn hair and a pair of Chanel glasses on. "And this is Mike, my boyfriend" She pointed at the baby faced guy to her left that I hadn't noticed up until now. I smiled and said hello but I wanted to get to work. Biology was one of my favourite subjects.

I worked hard all through the period and didn't notice that the period had finished until Edward elbowed me and said:

"Bella? Emmett's waiting outside the classroom for you!" Emmett! Oh god! I haven't even been at this school for half a day yet and I already have a crush on someone! I walked out of the classroom to be greeted with a big bear hug from Emmett.

"C'mon Bella! I have some people who would like to meet you!" He grabbed my bag out of my hand and pushed his way through the crowds to the canteen.

"Hey everyone!" he bellowed at his table right at the back. "This is Bella and she's new." He turned to face me with a grin on his face. I smiled and listened to him, intrigued. "This is Alice," he pointed to a girl about the same height as me with jet black hair cut into a pixie cut and spiked everywhere. "She's my sister, well my foster sister. You've already met Edward and this is Jasper, my other foster brother. He goes out with Alice." He looked at a tall guy with blond hair who had his arms around Alice. The strange thing was that though they were foster brothers and sisters they all looked alike. The all had the same snowy white skin and topaz eyes with purple rings underneath then.

The bell rung for third period and I grabbed my bag from the floor. I checked my timetable which told me that I had French. I looked up to see Emmett having a discussion with his family so I began walking to French, but then I realised I had no idea where it was. I heard soft footsteps behind me and turned around to find Alice following me.

"I have French too" she explained, linking her arm through mine. "I think you and me are going to be great friends!"

I smiled at Alice and we walked to French arm in arm.


	5. Chapter Four: The Truth

**CHAPTER FOUR - THE TRUTH**

**A/N: My story is making me like Emmett more!!! You'll see why later on in this chapter.**

I'm not that good at French but I did ok as Alice sat beside me and told me all the answers. I know that's cheating but I'm terrible at French. Believe me!!!

After French I had Art but none of the Cullens were in my Art class. I sat next to the shy girl from Biology who helpfully reminded me that her name was Angela before she sat down. Angela was really good at Art and I must admit I was quite jealous of her finished picture. We were drawing still life fruit and hers was perfect whereas, mine just looked like a bunch of shapes sat in a half-moon shaped dish. Angela said that my picture looked great but I'm sure she was just trying to make me feel good.

Lunch was after Art and Emmett met me at the doors of the canteen. He had been in German third period and Music fourth. He grabbed hold of my hand as we walked to the table but the peculiar thing was that his hand was freezing cold, like he had been holding a bag of frozen peas all third and fourth. I looked up at his handsome face to see him smiling down at me. We sat down at the table and Alice and Jasper sat beside us. Edward sat by himself at the other end of the table. Emmett let go of my hand so I could eat my lunch but he rested his strong muscular arm around my shoulders. I shivered a little because his arm was so cold. He hugged me close to him and I started to feel a little bit warmer. I looked at the rest of the Cullens at the table and noticed that, like Emmett, they weren't having lunch either. I found this rather strange but didn't ask why, because I wasn't that curious.

Once I had finished my lunch, Emmett grabbed my tray and put it on the used trays trolley; he then grabbed my Gucci bag from under the table and helped me up from my seat. All in one swift movement. He grabbed my hand again and started pulling me in the direction of the main door.

"I have something I need to ask you." He explained pulling me through the throng of people heading the opposite direction. We burst through the doors and a chilly wind caught my hair and made it dance through the air. Emmett pulled me in the direction of a great big oak tree and he sat down at the foot of it. He patted the ground beside him, motioning for me to sit next to him. I sat down and laid my head on his cold, hard chest, waiting for the beat of his heart. It never came.

"Emmett? Are you feeling ok? Your heart isn't beating!!!" I looked at him anxiously with small tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Bella. It's ok!!!" He said wiping the tears away. "I have a lot to tell you so please just listen." He took a deep breath and began to tell me the story of his life.

"I was born in 1915," He ignored the shock on my face and continued. "I was the youngest of three children. When I was twenty, I was mauled by a bear on a hunting trip, but was saved by Rosalie, my ex-girlfriend. She knew that I was going to die so she carried me to her...um...creator Carlisle."

"Carlisle Cullen?" I asked looking into Emmett's topaz eyes.

"Yeah. He changed me into what he, Edward and his wife Esme were." He paused for a second and looked into my eyes. "A vampire. That's why my skin is ice cold and my eyes change colours, but you probably haven't noticed the eye thing coz you've only known me for about half a day." He took another deep breath and looked at me. I smiled a weak smile at him and he hugged me. "I knew you'd believe me! Edward thought that you wouldn't! Now that you know all this, do you have any questions?"

"Yeah. Just one." My voice was barely audible but I continued, hoping he would hear every word. "What do you eat?" His booming laugh filled the silence and I knew at once that he would do everything in his power to protect me.

"Me and my family, we're sorta different from other vampires. We don't drink human blood, we drink animal blood. Edward likes to think of us as vegetarian vampires." He laughed again and I smiled. "Every now and again we run into the other vampires, but they don't hurt us because they know that we've chosen a different...diet from them and they know that we won't steal their...food. My preferred animal is a grizzly bear whereas Edwards is a mountain lion." I nodded. "Now, what _I_ would like to know is....would you like to come meet my parents?"

**A/N: Remember and review this please and I welcome any new ideas for the plot!!! I have a basic plan, I just need finer details!!!**


	6. Chapter Five: I Love Her

**CHAPTER FIVE - I LOVE HER**

**A/N: Some of this chapter is in EPOV (that's Edward's Point of View, not Emmett's just in case you were confuzzled) because you need to know what Edward's feeling are.**

**Here goes.....Oh and btw I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!! (HINT HINT)**

**EPOV**

Bella...Isabella...Isabella Swan...Isabella Marie Swan...Oh God, I love her!!!

So I'm in love with Bella, ok? No not ok coz she's in love with Emmett. And he told her that we were vampires! I hope the Volturi find out and come and kill him...but that would hurt Bella so much...and I don't want to hurt Bella...Oh for the love of God I hate my life! I think I might just go provoke the Volturi so they'll end my miserable life. Oh no here comes Alice. She must have seen me committing vampire suicide! I have to stop thinking these things and act normally.

So Emmett tells Bella about us. And then he asks her to meet the parents. They've not even known each other for half a day yet and he's asking her to meet his parents. For someone who lives forever he's rushing don'tcha think? Hmm... I think he is.

"Emmett! For the love of God please stop thinking like that!" I hate him. And his horrible thoughts. You don't want to know what he was thinking...

"Oh sorry Edward, I forgot that you can read minds. Don't you just love Bella? I know I do!" Where did I put my suitcase? And those tickets to Volterra? Hmm...

**A/N: Back to BPOV now coz I can't seem to think like a boy anymore. Maybe it's coz I'm a girl. Hmm....will have to think about that for future stories.**

**BPOV**

Emmett asked me to meet his parent, but I was scared because:

1) They were vampires and although Emmett said they wouldn't, they could drink my blood at any moment.

And

2) They were his parents and they might not approve of clumsy little me.

He gave me until the end of the day to decide my answer and as I was sitting in English fifth period, I decide that I would meet them.

I was sitting in between Edward and Emmett in our warm English classroom. Our teacher was talking about the books we would have to read but as I had read all of them I wasn't really listening. I sat and doodled on my notebook; little love hearts and swirls and right in the middle I had written in my barely legible handwriting:

Mrs Isabella Marie Cullen

I suddenly had the feeling that someone was watching me and I turned to the left to see Edward looking furiously down at his notebook. If vampires could burn things with their eyes, his paper would be a little pile of ashes by now and probably so would the rest of the things on his table. I blushed furiously and peeked at Emmett on my right-hand-side. He was looking at me lovingly and smiling a sweet smile that had a hint of smugness. I blushed and looked down at my notebook. I felt a faint tapping on my right shoulder and I looked up to see Emmett handing me a little folded up piece of lemon yellow paper. **(TCF1 gets credit for lemon yellow paper)** I opened up the paper to find a note in Emmett's messy handwriting. **(He doesn't seem like the person to have neat handwriting. TCF1 gets credit again for deciding what kind of handwriting) **The note said:

Bella, I see that you have written Mrs Isabella Marie Cullen on your notebook. Is this a proposal? Please write back. I love you! Xxx

I stared at his note for a long time, wondering what I should say. I loved him, yes but I am only seventeen. I am not old enough to marry yet! I thought long and hard before scrawling a note back to him on my plain white paper:

Emmett, I am only seventeen! And so are you! So sorry, no, that wasn't a proposal. I have decided to come and meet your parents though. I will come round to your house after school tomorrow. I love you too! Xxx

I folded it up and passed it to him just as the bell rung for sixth period. Maths. I packed up my stuff and turned around to hear Emmett and Edward having a heated discussion. I didn't want to seem nosy, so I ignored them and began walking to maths with Angela who was also in my maths class. I walked in the door to see Jasper sitting in the back row of the classroom, next to a nerdy **(No offence to nerds!)** looking boy with long jet black hair. I began making my way up to the empty seat ont he other side of Jasper when a group of five or six girls stood in front of me. The leader of the group was quite tall with browny-black hair. She glared at me until I asked her what was wrong.

"Is your name Bella?" She asked looking impatient.

"Bella Swan. I'm the chief's daughter." She stared at me for a second and began her speech.

"I'm Eilidh McGowan and if you don't break up with Emmett in the next day or so I will crush you into tiny little pieces. I have known Emmett for Three months and you come along and automatically you are his girlfriend. I don't think that's right and neither do the rest of my gang. So you better watch out Bella Swan because if you don't..." I looked over her shoulder and mouthed "Help" at Jasper who got out of his seat and stood at my side and said:

"Eilidh, calm down! We all know that you're in love with Emmett but if you hurt Bella he will never love you." Eilidh opened her mouth as if to say something but snapped it shut again. **(.Twilgihter14. get credit for the Eilidh thing. And please do not kill me Eilidh)** I followed Jasper up to the back of the classroom and he motioned to the seat next to him and said:

"You can sit there." I nodded and sat down, glad to be away from Eilidh but also a little scared. "You don't have to be afraid of Eilidh by the way, she's just jealous." I smiled at Jasper and put my head on the desk, feeling a migraine coming on. I must have fallen asleep because all I can remember is Jasper shaking my elbow and going:

"Bella! Wake up! Class is over!" I sat up and rubbed my eyes, gathered my things and left the classroom, yawning. My first day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be and I was kinda glad that I had came to Forks High. And that had something to do with a certain Cullen.

**A/N: Did you like that chapter? I certainly enjoyed writing it! The bit where the notes are were in different fonts but fanfic isn't letting me show that. Bella's font was Mistral and Emmett's was Rage Italic. These might not be on your Microsoft Word thingy, but thats probably coz mines is the 2007 version. Anyhoo, I hope you like it as much as I do!!! Love .K. xxx**


	7. Chapter Six: The Crash

**CHAPTER SIX - THE CRASH**

**A/N: This chapter is probably going to be the longest one yet! Enjoy!**

Charlie picked me up from school in the cruiser and we drove home in silence, except from a few questions about my day from Charlie. I was glad that we didn't talk much on the way home; I wanted to think about Emmett. Charlie parked in his usual spot on the drive and I climbed out the cruiser. I grabbed my Gucci bag and headed up to my room at the front of the house.

It was baby pink with a white carpet and a with quilt cover on the bed. I wasn't that fond of pink, but I loved my room. I grabbed my old jeans and my green hoody from my wardrobe and made my way the bathroom Charlie and I shared. I splashed my face with cold water and pulled a brush through the tugs in my hair and then got dressed in my jeans and hoody. I heard Charlie call my name from downstairs so I ran down, tripping on the last step and landing face **(A/N: yaaaaaaaaaaay I've got a Pot Noodle! I like Pot Noodles!) **first on the smooth wooden floor in the hall. Charlie came rushing out of the kitchen to see what all the noise was and found me in a heap on the floor.

"Oh Bells, what am I gonna do with you?" he soothed helping me up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I think so anyway. My knee hurts though."

"C'mon we better get you checked out at the hospital." Charlie helped me sit on the stairs while he grabbed our jackets off the pegs and turned the TV in the livingroom off. He helped me into my jacket and supported my wait as he walked and I limped to the cruiser. He helped me into my seat and climbed into his own and started up the engine.

He drove along the street, switching the window wipers on as it was pouring down with rain. I watched out the window as trees whizzed by and other cars zoomed past. We approached the hospital and Charlie turned in not realising that the corner of the road was soaking wet and very slippy. We spun out and the cruiser crashed into a tall oak tree on my side. It then toppled over and squashed the top of the cruiser down onto the tops of our heads. I could see blood pouring out of my leg and could feel it dripping out of my ear. I looked over to Charlie to see him unconscious with blood dripping out of his ear as well. The glass from the passenger window had cracked and I had tiny shards all over me. I heard ambulance men shouting out to see if we were still conscious and I tried to reply, but I couldn't seem to shout loud enough. My eyelids were getting droopy so I closed them and all I could see was darkness. It was enclosing me on all sides and slowly swallowing me up. I tried shouting for help but no sound came out. I was stuck here forever.

And that's when I felt the burning. It was like someone was boiling my blood. I had a searing pain in my heart; it felt like it was on fire. I tried to move my arms, but they were being held down by something smooth and cold and so were my ankles. I could hear a faint sound from outside of me and focused on that and tried to ignore the pain. It was someone's smooth velvet voice singing a lullaby. I could hear the faint sound of a piano as well, but it was fainter that the voice and I had the strain my ears to hear the piano notes.

The pain lasted for three days I think and when it was finally becoming bearable I heard the velvet voice again, but he wasn't singing this time, he was asking a man called Carlisle some questions.

"How long now, Carlisle?" The voice asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Not long Edward, just another hour or so and she'll open her eyes." Where had I heard that name before? Edward... Edward Cullen! The vampire! I wondered where Emmett was and the pain subsided. I wriggled my toes and opened my eyes. What I saw when I opened my eyes was amazing, I could see the light above me and instead of being blinded by it, I could see every little bit of the filament inside. I tried to sit up but my wrists were still being held down by smooth cold hands. I cleared my throat and began to speak in a voice that wasn't mine. It was beautiful, if I do say so myself!

**(A/N: Aww I've finished my Pot Noodle)**

"Can you let go of my wrists please?" I asked in my beautiful voice. My wrists were automatically let go of and I sat up and looked around. "Where's Emmett?"

"Emmett is away hunting with Esme," replied Edward, letting go of my ankles. "He said that I had to explain to you."

"Explain what?" I asked swinging my legs off the bed and jumping off.

"About what happened." Edward took a deep breath and looked at the man beside him who looked barely twenty-five, who I guessed was Carlisle. "You're dad crashed the car and has been in a coma ever since. You weren't so lucky, you should be dead the now actually, but Emmett pulled you out of the cruiser when the ambulance men weren't watching and brought you to me and Carlisle. Emmett didn't have the strength to change you himself, so I turned you into a vampire." He turned around and looked out of the door and spoke. "Alice, come here would you. Bella's awake!"

Alice gracefully walked, no wait, danced into the room, carrying a mirror, a hairbrush and some clothes. "OK, you'll have to leave now Edward, and so will you Carlisle. I'm gonna help Bella get ready for the outside world." She came in and sat down on the bed and motioned for me to do the same. I reluctantly sat up and she talked me through the ins and outs of vampireness. Suddenly she jumped off the bed and said:

"I nearly forgot! Danielle? Can you bring me the case?" She returned to her seat beside me and smiled.

"Who's Danielle?" I asked. "And what's in the case?"

"Danielle is my vampire friend from Chicago. She's just here visiting me right now and I think you two will be great friends." **(A/N:** **My keyboard is making weird noises! Maybe it's from overuse... better not be! I have lots more to write!) **Then she walked in. Danielle. She was medium height and had brown hair that was tied up with a blue ribbon at the nape of her neck. Her eyes were the same colour as Alice's, topaz with a hint of yellow around the iris. She was wearing a Chicago Wolves' shirt and a pair of faded denim jeans. Danielle was pulling along a hot pink suitcase with a label on it that read: "Alice's stuff! DO NOT TOUCH!" Danielle smiled at me and I felt like we were already friends.

"Hey, Bella! How're you feeling?" She smiled and then leant over and whispered. "Don't worry Alice does this to all the newborn vampires she knows." I looked at her, puzzled by what she had just said while Alice began brushing my hair.

"Hey Danielle. Yeah, I'm fine..." Alice had finished brushing my hair by this point and she jumped off the bed and danced over to her suitcase and unzipped it. I stared in awe at what she had inside her case. There was pink, pink and more pink! Danielle laughed at the expression on my face and said:

"Alice, I don't think she likes pink as much as you do." I gave her a thankful look as Alice pulled me off the bed and began taking clothes out of her case.

"Right Bella," She began, "I don't think pink will look good on you, but electric blue will... hmm... where did I put that blue top? Danielle do you know?"

"It's in the blue case in my car. Which is in the car park. Do you want me to go get it?" Danielle pulled the keys of her car out of her pocket and began edging towards the door. "I'll be right back" And she was. It took her a mere three seconds to get to her car and grab the case and get back to my room in the hospital. "Here it is." She exclaimed pulling a blue frilly thing out of the blue case.

"Do you always colour code your clothes cases?" I wondered out loud wrinkling up my nose at the frilly thing that Alice had in her hand.

"Only when I'm taking them out with me." She explained pulling my blood spotted hoody over my head and replacing it with the blue frilly top. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror and gasped. I was beautiful! My pale skin was even paler and my hair curled naturally just below my shoulders and my eyes were reddish-brown. The blue top went well with my skin and it made me look like a supermodel. Alice handed me a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, also out of the blue case and I slipped them on. I heard a wolf whistle from the door and spun around to see who it was. Emmett was staring at me from the doorway and I ran and jumped into his arms smiling. I threw my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear:

"Emmett!"

**A/N: So? Did you like it? It took me forever to write it and .Twilighter14. has been very patient with me, even though the suspense was killing her (metaphorically though). I have a big science exam coming up so the next chapter might not be up for a while, but my New Year's resolution is to finish it and start my other story, which I have a great idea for, but I'm not going to say coz I don't want to be a spoiler! Loveeeee .K. xxx**


	8. Chapter Seven: Wolfy Bud

**CHAPTER SEVEN - WOLFY BUD**

Edward and Carlisle then appeared at the door.

"Danielle!" Edward exclaimed, "How are you?" He looked around the room and then looked back at Danielle. "Where's Seth? Is he outside?" Edward began heading toward the door.

"Edward! How nice to see you again! No Seth isn't here." Danielle paused for a fraction of a second, and looked anxiously at the rest of the Cullens in the room. "He's a werewolf now." I heard a hiss come from between Emmett's teeth and I nearly jumped out of his arms. Danielle scowled at him and then spoke. "It's ok, he's a good werewolf and um...yeah....he kinda imprinted on me..."

"WHAT?" Carlisle had been silent up until now and I had almost forgotten about him. "He. Imprinted. On. You?" If Danielle was still human she would've been blushing beetroot by this point. I jumped out of Emmett's arms and landed beautifully next to Danielle and put my arms around her.

"Leave her alone! I don't know what imprinting is, but you have no right to tell her who she can or cannot be imprinted by." I stormed out of the room and nearly crashed into a passing nurse. "Watch where you're going!" I spat, stomping toward the elevators. A cool hand grabbed my elbow as I pushed the button.

"Bella? Where do you think you're going?" I stared angrily at the hand on my elbow, not even looking at who it was holding it. "I'm leaving. I hate it here. I want to go home." Suddenly I felt a wave of calmness sweep over me. I raised my gaze to see Jasper Hale holding onto my elbow. "Oh just fuck off Jasper!" I gave him my deadliest stare and turned, pushing the button for the lift again. Suddenly I was lifted up by Jasper and carried back to the room where Danielle and Carlisle were still arguing.

"I don't care if he promises not the hurt you Danielle; I'm still not letting you go out with him!"

"Carlisle, you're not my father! I'm not gonna listen to you anyway! I'm going back to Chicago." She looked at Alice with sorrow in her eyes and then looked at me. "Bella, I've only known for like what? Ten minutes and I know that we are great friends already. Maybe we'll meet again one day, but goodbye for now Bella." She gave me a hug and left while Carlisle looked speechlessly at us all.

"But...but...Danielle...I created you!" It was too late she was already gone. "Bella? Aren't you thirsty?" I shook my head. Then nodded. Carlisle looked confuzzled **(A/N: For all those who don't know, confuzzled is that same as confused, but cooler) **

"I didn't feel thirsty," I explained. "Until you mentioned it there." Emmett grabbed me in an iron-like grip around my waist and laughed.

"C'mon then Bella, lets get us some grub." I peered at him, not knowing what he meant. Edward read my expression perfectly and edged forward to whisper in my ear.

"He means: "Let's go hunt"" He stood back and looked at Emmett. "Emmett you've just been hunting, shouldn't someone else take Bella? Just in case she needs a demo, coz you're full already!" Emmett let go of my waist slowly and Edward grabbed my hand. I could see Jasper, out of the corner of my eye, hovering by the door, waiting on us.

"What are we hunting?" I asked, curious.

"Puma"

**A/N: Hey, this chapter isn't as long as the last one, as really I couldn't think and I have a Twilight Headache (Danielle and Eilidh'll know what I'm talking about) and I need a werewolf pill (again Danielle and Eilidh'll know) Eilidh get credit for "Puma" as I couldn't think of an animal for them to hunt. Originally she said "Grizzly Bear" but that's coz she's obsessed with Emmett and they're his favourite. I hope you liked it. R and R! Loveeeeee Kaitlin xxx**


	9. Chapter Eight: Puma!

**CHAPTER EIGHT - PUMA!**

**A/N: Hello keen fan fictionists! This chapter is in EPOV cuz well, I felt like putting it in EPOV! Edward can hear Bella's thoughts cuz it's just easier! OK, here goes:**

Bella took becoming a vampire very well. She thinks that she looks real pretty now. She was shocked when she looked in the mirror for the first time after changing. She thinks that her voice is beautiful too! I always knew she was so pretty, she just never thought that herself. Girls are always like that, thinking that they are just average when if actual fact they are very pretty.

I offered to take Bella hunting for the first time and Jasper came too so he could control her emotions if she got too violent for me to handle. Jasper jumped out of the window and landed nicely on his feet, knees bent. Bella stared down at him and whispered in her perfect wind chime-like voice.

"I can't do that! I'll break my ankles!" Her voice cracked and I squeezed her hand. I motioned for her to climb on my back and we jumped out of the widow landing gracefully next to Jasper. I set Bella on her feet and smiled.

"Where are the pumas?" She was more excited now and her thirst was starting to take over her and her throat was burning.

"Yukon, Canada." I explained keeping a close eye on her gorgeous pale face framed by her silky brown hair. The wind picked up a strand of her hair and made it dance about before dropping it again. It landed over her eye so I reached out a swept it away. I read her mind and she was blushing madly inside, but couldn't show it outside.

"C'mon, you pair! Do you want to get to Canada before tomorrow?" Jasper was walking on his tiptoes, sniffing the air. "It's this way" He pointed to the north and began sprinting away gracefully. I followed but had to stop ten feet up the path as Bella wasn't following.

"_I can't run! I'll trip and fall and hurt myself if that's even possible! If that's not possible, I'll hurt the plants and the trees!" _**(A/N: Oh My Carlisle! That makes Bella sound like a tree hugger! No offence intended to the tree huggers!) **I laughed quietly and her insecure thoughts and grabbed her hand.

"Bella, vampires can't hurt themselves and we don't fall, our senses are much better than humans and we can stop ourselves falling before we've even moved a quarter of a degree from standing position." I began running, but not a full speed with Bella's hand in mine. She ran as well, realising that she wouldn't hurt anything and let go of my hand so she could catch up with Jasper to ask him something. Even without Jasper's gift I knew that she was feeling hesitant when she pulled her hand out of mine.

I ran to catch up with them and quickly overtook Bella who was slightly ahead of Jasper. We all began running as fast as we could and made it to Canada in less than fifteen minutes. Bella led the way to the pumas, stopping every twenty feet to sniff the air. When we found the clearing where the pumas were, Jasper leaped forward, his thirst overtaking his senses. Bella turned to me and her face echoed her thoughts.

"_How the hell do you hunt?"_ I gave her a reassuring smile and turned her to face Jasper who was up a tree, ready to pounce on his prey. He made the leap and within half a second he had dug his teeth into the sandy coloured cat and was draining its blood. Bella stood as still as a statue through all of this and when Jasper was finished I gave her a little nudge.

"Go on! Go drink some puma!" I turned around, leaving Jasper supervising Bella, and found myself a nice big puma. I drank its blood and wiped my mouth, turning back to Bella.

Bella had massacred three big pumas and Jasper was staring at her. I focused on her more and noticed that a puma had gotten to her blue top and ripped it to shreds. I ran over to her, pushing Jasper out of the way.

"She's Emmett's." I hissed giving him a death glare.

"That doesn't stop you." He snapped back, beginning to run home, leaving me with a blood spattered Bella. I pulled my light blue t-shirt over my head and put it over her head, laughing at the state of her top.

"_Crap. Alice is going to kill me." _

"Alice isn't going to kill you Bella!" I laughed, grabbing her hand again as we began running home. "Now she has an excuse to go do more shopping!" Bella rolled her eyes and laughed quietly.

We made it back to Forks as the sun was setting and Bella gasped quietly. I looked at her and her head snapped away from my face which was sparkling ruby red in the light of the setting sun. We slowed a little when we spotted the white house that we Cullens called our own and Bella stopped dead in her tracks at the last tree.

_"Oh My! It's beautiful!" _I laughed once, a hard angry sound. Bella was more beautiful than ten of these houses put together! I sighed angrily when Emmett came running out and I quickly dropped Bella's hand, jumping out of the way before Emmett got to us and grabbed Bella in a tight hug. I stormed into the house and up to my room, slamming the door.

This was great, just absolutely brilliant! I loved Bella but she was in love with Emmet and there was nothing I could do about it...

**A/N: Soz about the wait, I decided to start writing D.I.M.H before adding another chapter of this, cuz I couldn't wait any longer! You should read Dancing Into My Heart and tell me what you think! Also sorry this chapter is quite short, but that's only because I didn't know what to write. I promise that the next chapter'll be mucho longeresso! (CwhatIdidthar?) K xxx**


	10. Chapter Nine: The Ring

**CHAPTER NINE - THE RING**

**A/N; OK sorry about the long wait my FanFictioners, I had a science exam and I was writing more on Dancing Into My Heart (or DIMH for short) and was kinda neglecting this. I think I might write another chapter after this actually since I have nothing to do now.**

***OK this is 1 year after Bella's change and she has learned to control her thirst***

BPOV

It had been a whole year since I had woken up and saw Emmett's face through my new eyes. I was enjoying myself and my record was as clean as Carlisle's. I hadn't even injured a human, come to think of it; I hadn't even touched a human since my change.

I was sitting next to Alice talking about our up coming shopping trip when she had her vision. She froze mid-word and gasped. She then began jumping up and down excitedly, saying that Emmett should come shopping with us. I agreed naturally, but Jasper looked at us, puzzled.

"But Emmett hates going shopping! And Alice hates taking him shopping; usually he gets bored and annoys random people!" Alice threw him a look that said "I'll tell you later" and danced off into the garden. Jasper shrugged and followed her, leaving me and Edward alone in the livingroom. I always felt kinda awkward when it was just me and Edward, but I never told anyone, because I wasn't sure if vampires were supposed to feel this way and I didn't want to seem weird. Edward smirked, liked he usually did when we were alone together. It was like he could read my mind or something. He laughed out loud and I gasped.

"Youcanreadmyfuckingmind!" I accused him, jabbing my finger at his stone hard, muscular chest. No Bella stop thinking like that he can read your fucking mind! He laughed at me fighting with my mind and I slapped him, hard against his stone face.

"Ow, Bella! That hurt!" Oops, I forgot I still had some of my newborn strength left; it serves him right for reading my thoughts.

"Do not tell anyone what you just heard, ok? Or you will be hearing from my hand again!" I stormed away to Emmett and I's room sighing. He was gonna tell someone and I knew it!

***Jump forward a bit and it's the day of the shopping trip***

Alice had dragged me in and out of thirty different shops in the last hour and my hands were full with carrier bags from various shops. Emmett was trailing behind us with one bag in his hand, from Tiffany & Co. I was wondering what he had in there when Alice grabbed my hand, making me drop my carrier bags, and ran dragging me behind her to the ladies toilets.

"OK," she squealed as she jumped up and down in front of the mirrors. "I don't want to ruin his surprise but I am so excited I just can't hold on to this secret any longer!"

"There's a secret?" I pressed, using all my will to stop me from jumping up and down with Alice.

"Yes! Emmettisgoingtoproposetoyou!" I blinked twice, trying to understand what she had just said. She saw the confusion on my face and sighed. "You know Emmett, right?" I nodded. "Well you know how he's got that Tiffany & Co. Bag in his hand?" I nodded again, wondering what this might mean. And then it hit me. I gripped onto the sink in front of me, taking deep breaths.

"Bella? Bella, honey are you ok?" Alice had changed from extremely hyper to super serious in the space of a few seconds. She loosened my iron grip on the sink and pulled me into her for a hug. "Bella it'll be ok...why are you freaking out anyway? You love him don't you?"

"Yes." I squeaked quietly, regaining my composure and untangling myself from Alice. "I was just a bit shocked actually." I took a deep breath and curiosity began to flow through me. "When is he going to..." I choked on the word that followed but Alice knew what I meant.

"Tonight, in the garden, at twilight." I took a deep breath, knowing that I still had an hour to deal with this news and come up with my answer. I grabbed my bags from where I'd dropped them on the floor and motioned to the door.

"Are we going home now?" I asked Alice as she skipped ahead, her bags gripped tightly in her hands. She headed into the car park where Emmett was already waiting next to Alice's Porsche. "I take it that a yes then." I grumbled quietly to myself, staring straight ahead. Emmett caught me glancing at him and grinned at me. My stomach flipped and I began to tremble. Alice rushed over, taking my shopping bags and throwing them to Emmett. She pulled me in, entrapping me in a tight hug and whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry, it'll all work out!"

***Back home, in the livingroom***

Alice helped me put all my new clothes away in my walk in wardrobe and then I helped her with her new clothes. I watered Esme's plants even though I had done it this morning and then I sat down here on the couch. Emmett had walked by and asked me to come into the garden but I refused. He stalked into the garden muttering "Stupid Alice" under his breath. I didn't move until I heard Edward coming down the hall. I leaped up and out of the back door in a flash, then I realised where I was. Crap! I saw Emmett's strong silhouette at the bottom of the garden so I gathered all my courage and walked down to meet him.

As soon as I had got there he grabbed my hand and whispered:

"I knew Alice would never be able to keep a secret, so erm...here goes!" He knelt down and produced a blue Tiffany & Co. Box from his back pocket. He flipped the lid open and I gasped at the ring enclosed. It was a platinum band with a diamond set nicely in it. The band was thin and looked so fragile. He took it out of the box and held it between his thumb and forefinger on his right hand.

"Isabelle Marie Swan, will you marry me?" My breathing was shallow as I answered and my voice sounded small and tiny.

"Yes." He slipped the ring on my third finger on my left hand and kissed it before standing up and kissing me full on the lips.

**A/N: Credit to Eilidh cuz she helped pick the ring! The ring and the other two we decided between are on my profile, well the links are, but still!**


	11. Chapter Ten: Edward's Confession

**CHAPTER TEN - EDWARD'S CONFESSION**

**A/N: Nearly finished this story now! Only this chapter and another one! Enjoy!**

It had been a hectic three weeks since Emmett proposed. Alice was in charge of planning the wedding and she had decided the date was going to be the third Tuesday in August - exactly a year after we had met, and three weeks after Emmett had proposed. The venue was to be the back garden of our house. I had suggested to Alice that we keep it a small ceremony and after-party and she grudgingly agreed.

I had asked Danielle and Alice to be my bridesmaids as they were my best friends. They would be wearing midnight blue dresses that came to their knees. The dresses had thick straps that rested on their shoulders and midnight blue ballet pumps, to match their dresses.

Emmett had asked Jasper and Edward to be his best men, but Edward had refused quietly, saying that Jasper would do just fine on his own. I found this quite weird and was just about to confront Edward when Esme whisked me off for my last dress-fitting.

My dress wasn't too fancy, but not what I would have imagined me wearing to my wedding. It was white and quite short (it came to just above me knees and was strapless. It also had a midnight blue ribbon around the waist, to match the bridesmaids' dresses. I was going to wear white ballet pumps, but Alice had insisted that I wear white high heels.

The day came too quickly for me to even realise what was happening. The marquee in the garden had been put up and Jasper and Carlisle had taken Emmett away for a bachelor's weekend. Edward had been moping in his room ever since I had agreed to marry Emmett and I was having doubts on whether he liked me or not. Every time he saw me, he just glared until I went away.

I wandered about on the morning of the third Tuesday in August, in a near empty house as Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper had been sent to pick up the flowers and Esme was meeting Danielle at the airport. Alice had driven away at full speed in her Porsche 911 turbo, early this morning, to go pick up the bridesmaids' dresses from the dressmakers in Seattle. Edward was sulking in his room again and after much deliberation, I decided to go talk to him. I marched up the stairs thinking about what I was going to say to him.

I reached out to knock on his door and before my knuckle could even touch it slightly he had pulled it open. My mouth opened as I was about to ask what the hell was up with him, but he lifted a slender finger and put it to my lips.

"Don't, I know what you're going to ask anyway." He tapped his temple lightly with his free hand and smirked. "I do like you, don't worry Bella." I breathed a sigh of relief and pain flashed in his dark eyes. **(They're dark cuz he hasn't really left his room, so he hasn't been hunting)** "But that's the problem Bella, I like you too much, too much for my own good, and here you are on the day of your wedding to my brother, MY BROTHER! Of all the people in the world and you pick Emmett." I looked at him sheepishly, not knowing how to feel about this. "And here you are on the day of your wedding, in the doorway of my room, making me hate myself even more." He took a deep breath and removed his finger from my lips, which were trembling slightly, and tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

"Alice, Esme and Danielle have all arrived." He whispered. I nodded and turned to go meet them at the door when Edward caught a hold of my wrist. I looked at him and he pecked me on the cheek.

"Goodbye Bella Swan. You will never be mine and that will always hurt, but I can live with that pain." He kissed me on the cheek again and retreated into his room, closing the door softly.

"Bellaaaa! We're baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" laughed Alice as I turned away from Edward's door.

**A/N: How sad is the last bit? Seriously! I nearly cried while writing it! I wish that vampire's could cry, I needed Bella to cry at this bit! Oh well....please review! Next chapter is the last one folks! It's gonna be quite long!**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Name's too long

**CHAPTER ELEVEN - WEDDING DAY DISASTER AND HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

**A/N: Last chapter everyone! And possibly the longest ever! I hope you liked the story so far, and I hope you like my ending! Please do not flame me if this isn't the way you wanted it to turn out, 'kay?**

I descended the stairs and found Alice, Esme and Danielle waiting for me at the bottom.

"Danielle!" I exclaimed, replacing my sadness with excitement. "I missed you!"

Alice and Esme tidied up the already tidy house as Danielle and I caught up with all the gossip.

"So how's Seth?" I asked her, remembering the argument she had with Carlisle the first day I met her.

"Seth? Yeah he's good! Are you sure you want him at your wedding?" Seth was one of the only people I had insisted got an invite.

"Of course! I wanna see the guy who's captured the heart of one of my best friends." We both giggled and then I spotted the shiny ring on her left hand. "Not only her heart, her hand too!" I teased as Alice skipped over looking extremely excited.

"Time to get ready!" She announced jumping up and down on the spot.

After three hours in Alice's bathroom, I was deemed acceptable and was allowed to get dressed. My hair had been curled and then put up into a bun by Alice and as she was putting my make-up on, Danielle fastened blue butterfly clips onto the perfectly curled bun.

Alice had straightened Danielle's long brown hair and clipped half of it up with a white flowery clip. Alice's short black hair was styled the same way. They both helped me into my dress, with Danielle buttoning it and Alice tying the midnight blue bow around my waist. It was then their turn to get ready, but before she left Alice went through a mental checklist.

"Something old? Oops forgot to give you this Bella. It was your mum's, I took it from your house." She handed me my mum's pearl necklace, which I fastened around my neck with a smile. "Ok, Something old? Pearl Necklace! Something new? The dress! Something borrowed?" Danielle threw me a lace garter with a wink and I giggled.

"I want it back for my wedding!" I nodded and laughed, and Alice began listing again.

"Something borrowed? Danielle's garter! Something blue? Blue hairclips! Ok, Bella! You're ready! Now wait here for half a mo, and then we'll all be ready." Danielle and Alice slipped into Alice's walk-in closet to get changed, leaving me alone in the bathroom.

I heard a quiet gasp from behind me and I spun around quickly. It was Edward at the door of the bathroom, still in a pair of joggers and a plain white t-shirt.

"Bella, you look beautiful!" he whispered, stepping towards me. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a silver bracelet with a crystal heart attached to it. He clipped it around my wrist and smiled.

"Remember me Bella. Always remember me, okay?" He let go of my wrist and headed for the door. I noticed a suitcase sitting against the wall and I gasped.

"Edward? Where are you going?" I reached out to him, with pain in my eyes.

"I-I can't stay. This wedding's gonna kill me..."

"No, Edward, no!" You can't go!"

"I have to Bella, I'm sorry..." **(A/N: Damn, I wish vampire's could cry cuz Edward would totally be crying right now)** He grabbed his case and descended the stairs. I was about to follow him when a strong arm grabbed me around the waist.

"Let him go." A familiar Southern accent instructed me, leading me back to the bathroom where Danielle and Alice were waiting. I took a deep breath as a wave of calm washed over me and Alice pulled me in for an embrace. Danielle and Jasper joined in, turning it into a group hug.

Esme shouted for us from halfway down the stairs and Alice handed me my bouquet. Jasper held onto my elbow as Danielle and Alice began descending the stairs. When they were halfway down, we began descending with Jasper holding onto my waist with his right hand and holding my left hand with his left hand.

We walked like this all the way to the marquee in the garden, where the rest of the wedding party were seated. I looked up the aisle and my eyes met many before locking on Emmett's golden eyes.

Jasper walked me down the aisle and then placed both my hands in Emmett's, before playfully punching him in the arm.

Jasper then stood beside Emmett and Danielle and Alice stood by my side. Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the front row beside an extremely tall guy with russet coloured skin and short black hair that I guessed was Seth.

The priest opened his book and began the ceremony. I heard Alice whisper "SHIT" but I guessed it was just nerves so I looked back at Emmett.

Suddenly there was a bang as a beautiful, supermodel-like woman arrived, deliberately knocking down three chairs. She had long blond hair that was curled down to her waist. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a plain cream top with short sleeves. On her feet were a pair of silver studded Jimmy Choos and her face was fixed in a scowl.

"Emmett?" she called out in a high soprano voice. "Who the hell is that and what the hell is happening here?" I pulled my hands out of Emmett's and scowled at him.

"Rosalie," Emmett began, giving me a sorrowful look. "This is my fiancée, Bella and we were in the middle of getting married here."

The woman stormed down the aisle and pushed past Carlisle who had stood up, blocking her path. She continued walking until she was face-to-face with Emmett.

"Fiancée?" she spat, laughing coldly. And then she kissed him. Not just a peck, no. A full blown French kiss, tongues and everything.

I went weak at the knees, and collapsed into a seat burying my head in my hands.

"Bella, honey. Bella... I'm sorry" that was Emmett, leaving with Rosalie. And my happiness.

The guy-who-I-thought-was-Seth sat down and patted my shoulder awkwardly.

"I'm gonna make him pay! I'm gonna freaking make him pay!" Alice was pacing up and down; Danielle sat down next to Seth and put her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and she whispered in his ear.

"Promise me our wedding won't be this chaotic."

Carlisle and Esme had followed Emmett and Jasper was trying to talk Alice out of killing Emmett. I heard footsteps and turned around to find Edward making his way towards me.

"I-I thought y-you were l-leaving." I stuttered, teetering on the edge of hysteria. He said nothing, but pulled me to his chest and kissed the top of my head as I shook in his arms. **(A/N: She's shaking cuz her breathing is erratic, not **cuz** she's crying since vampires can't cry)**

I sat in Edward's arms until I had controlled myself enough to talk.

"I thought you were leaving." I looked up into his eyes and waited for him to speak.

"I was, but only because I was loosing you to Emmett." He looked into my eyes and bent his head forward, kissing me softly on the lips. "But I heard his thoughts," he continued. "And I knew that Rosalie was back and he was leaving with her." I winced. "And I knew that you would need a shoulder to... erm... cry on." He laughed his sweet musical laugh and I giggled.

Everyone else had left, leaving Edward and I alone in the marquee. I took a deep breath and flexed my legs.

"So you decided that it would be your shoulder then?" he smiled and nodded. "What made u think that I wanted your shoulder?" I teased, tapping the end of his nose.

"Because you love me." He replied, kissing me again before standing up and grabbing my hand. He led me out of the marquee and we walked hand in hand into the setting sun with ruby-tinged crystals sparkling off of our skin.

**A/N: Theeeeeeeeeee End!!! There you go folks, it's all finished!!! I think I might do a sequel, but I'm not sure. Please review and tell me if you want me to do a sequel. Ooh, even better idea!!! I'll do a sequel if I get 50 reviews, which is only 19 more!!! So don't look at me like I'm evil cuz I'm not... OK a few people might argue with me there but still........ Btw, this takes up five pages on Microsoft Word. FIVE!!!**


End file.
